Franchir le pas
by GredW
Summary: OS, dans le cadre d'écrirepouraider, pour Ruika qui voulait un Garcia/Morgan fluffy et qui finisse bien. Un service rendu et un rendez-vous pour remercier, Garcia ne croit pas qu'elle puisse intéresser Derek mais elle décide d'en profiter...


**Titre :** Franchir le pas  
**Pairing :** Derek Morgan/Penelope Garcia  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Pazàmouah  
**Ndla :** Requête de Ruika qui demandait une Garcia/Morgan, plutôt long, avec pas de angst, beaucoup de fluffy et de tendresse et pas de fin en queue de poisson.

* * *

**Franchir le pas**

Garcia sortit de son antre, avec dans une main une revue, dans une autre un mug. Pour une fois, la journée était plutôt calme. L'équipe n'était pas en mission et elle n'avait qu'à s'occuper de classer des fichiers et de vérifier les systèmes. Parfois, elle détestait ces journées. Elle aimait l'action. Cependant, il y avait des jours, comme celui-là, où elle était reconnaissante de pouvoir souffler un peu. Et puis le nouvel article du Cosmopolitan, « Comment rendre un homme dingue de vous en 10 points », l'intéressait grandement. Elle alla dans le coin cuisine et se servit généreusement de café, qu'elle sucra aussi très largement puis elle ajouta un nuage de lait. « Parfait ! », pensa-t-elle tout en repartant. Enfin… il manquait à son café une douceur, une pâtisserie ou un carré de chocolat.

« Bonjour Princesse ! »

Penelope eut un sourire éclatant en entendant la voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna tout en minaudant.

« - Bonjour, toi ! Je me faisais justement la réflexion qu'il me manquait une dose de chocolat pour agrémenter mon café… Notre Seigneur tout puissant t'envoie à moi pour réparer cette erreur. Miam, miam ! »

Derek rit. Leur flirt incessant les amusait grandement.

« - Et moi, je venais justement te voir pour rendre cette journée enfin agréable !  
- Oh ! Mon dieu chocolaté aurait des soucis ?  
- Rien que je ne puisse régler, Beauté. Mais je prendrais bien une pause…  
- Alors va te chercher ta boisson et rejoins-moi dans mon donjon, je vais te faire goûter des plaisirs insoupçonnés. »

Le rire de l'homme emplit les oreilles de Penelope qui rosit de plaisir. Elle aimait ce son. Elle aimait faire rire Derek. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup être avec l'homme et elle avait l'impression qu'il ne se passait un jour sans qu'ils n'aient un moment à eux. Elle se sentait privilégiée. Peut-être que l'agent sortait avec d'autres femmes mais aucune n'avait le droit aux mots doux, aux compliments et aux sourires de Derek pendant la journée. A ce moment-là, il était presque totalement à elle…

« - Alors Mamacita, comment se passe ta journée ? dit Morgan tout en entrant dans la pièce.  
- Bien. Comme tu vois pendant que mes ordi carburent, j'ai du temps pour moi. »

Derek secoua la tête en balayant du regard le bureau de Garcia ; des revues, des bonbons, un flacon de vernis à ongle, son kit de manucure à côté… En effet, la jeune femme ne semblait pas crouler sous le travail urgent. D'autres n'avaient pas cette chance ! Son soupir de lassitude surprit Penelope. Elle avait rarement vu Derek aussi fatigué, à part au retour de mission.

« Cela ne va pas, Beau Gosse ?  
- J'ai pas arrêté de la journée. J'ai plusieurs rapports en retard et un certain supérieur qui me colle aux basques pour les récupérer le plus vite possible. J'ai eu à peine le temps de manger un sandwich et j'enchaîne les papiers administratifs, les coups de fil pour récupérer des pièces importantes des dossiers et les photos de scènes de crime… Heureusement que le week-end arrive, j'ai bien besoin de deux jours pour m'éloigner de tout ça. »

La femme grimaça. Elle connaissait Hotch, l'homme serait capable d'obliger Derek à revenir un samedi s'il estimait que l'agent avait du travail à rattraper.

« - Et si je t'aidais ?  
- Tu ferais ça ? Mais tu n'y connais rien au…  
- Hé, je t'en prie ! Tu sais à qui tu parles ?  
- A la déesse de l'informatique la plus sexy au monde.  
- Vile flatteur ! Tu vas m'apporter ce qui est le plus urgent et je vais t'aider.  
- Garcia, je te remercie ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans…  
- Attends avant de me remercier… Cela va te revenir très cher ! »

De nouveau le rire chaud de l'homme fit frissonner la blonde.

« - Femme, ton prix sera le mien.  
- Je veux… que tu sois à mon service toute une soirée ! Dîner dans un restaurant raffiné, le genre où un homme doit impérativement tenir la chaise de sa compagne s'il ne veut pas passer pour un rustre puis soirée endiablée dans un club branché, jusqu'au petit matin. Et puis, par la suite, tu me raccompagnes chez moi et… il y aura plus si affinités ! »

Le haussement de sourcils suggestif de Garcia entraîna un sourire éclatant de Derek.

« - Bébé, tu auras tout ce que tu voudras. Samedi soir, si tu veux. Je peux te faire passer la soirée la plus inoubliable de ta vie ! »

Derek se leva et se dirigea vers la porte quand l'affirmation de Penelope le stoppa :

« - Des promesses, toujours des promesses. »

L'agent revint sur ses pas, se pencha sur l'informaticienne et au creux de son oreille lui murmura :

« - Tu apprendras vite, ma beauté, que je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je reviens tout de suite, bébé. »

Le cœur de Penelope battait trop fort. C'était mal ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas prendre leur flirt au sérieux. Ils n'étaient que deux collègues de bureau qui aimaient se taquiner. Au mieux, ils étaient amis. Mais jamais il n'y aurait plus et elle devait se le graver dans sa tête.

Mais, Dieu, quel beau fantasme !

**_PGDM_**

Garcia chantonnait tout en rangeant son salon. Ce week-end c'était ménage, "pomponnage" et soirée collée à son ordi. Elle ne comptait pas sortir.

Son canapé enfin libéré, elle s'y installa avec son kit manucure, qu'elle avait ramené de son bureau, et pédicure. Maintenant que son appartement était propre, elle allait commencer à penser à elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y mettre que son téléphone sonnait. Elle soupira. C'était toujours quand elle s'amusait qu'on l'embêtait. Sa contrariété s'envola quand elle remarqua le nom de l'appelant. Elle sourit et, de sa voix, la plus sexy s'exclama :

« Ici la déesse de la beauté, j'écoute !  
- Hé, ma princesse ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Très bien, très bien, mon Apollon chocolaté. Que me vaut ton coup de fil ? J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une affaire, je suis à la maison et…  
- Mamacita, calme-toi ! C'était juste pour te confirmer que je viens te chercher à 19 heures.  
- Dix-… Mais attends… Quoi ? Derek, tu…  
- Comment ça !? Toi, la grande Penelope Garcia, tu as oublié ? Je te rappelle que je te dois une soirée, ma façon de te remercier de…  
- Oh laisse tomber, mon chou, je n'ai pas besoin que…  
- Non, non, non, femme ! Je ne vais pas te laisser te défiler. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je serai devant ta porte à 19 heures tapantes alors tu ferais mieux de mouler ton merveilleux corps de déesse dans une belle robe. Ce soir, je vais faire des envieux…  
- Derek, voyons, tu…  
- Y'a pas de Derek qui tienne. Cette nuit, tu seras à moi, Baby Girl, rien qu'à moi. »

La voix chaude de l'agent fit bouillir le sang de la jeune femme. Elle eut envie de ronronner et de grogner. Ce type était merveilleux.

« - Okay, c'est bon. Tu as gagné. Mais fais attention où tu m'emmènes !  
- Tu ne regretteras rien, ma jolie. Je te promets un rendez-vous exceptionnel. »

Penelope ne put répondre ; elle se contenta de hocher la tête même si Derek ne la voyait pas.

Quand elle raccrocha, elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle devait se préparer donc le "pomponnage" serait beaucoup moins lent. Il fallait aussi qu'elle se reprenne. Ce n'était qu'une soirée entre amis même si Derek avait laissé entendre le contraire. Ce n'était que leur flirt habituel. La jeune femme soupira puis se décida à sourire. Tout irait pour le mieux. Elle allait passer une merveilleuse soirée. Elle espérait juste que son cœur s'en remettrait…

**_DMPG_**

Le rire de Morgan résonna. Elle sourit, ravie de tirer un son aussi magnifique. C'était sa manière à elle de le remercier. L'homme l'avait réellement surprise. Non seulement, il était venu la chercher à l'heure mais il était habillé divinement bien, dans son costume qui révélait avec ingéniosité son corps parfait. Depuis qu'il était apparu derrière sa porte, elle admirait la coupe de la veste ajustée sur ses épaules et, quand il avait tourné le dos, elle avait pu longuement profiter de la vue de son postérieur moulé avec perfection dans son pantalon, sûrement fait sur mesures. Il était vraiment très appétissant.

D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule à le penser vu la manière dont beaucoup de femmes –et quelques hommes à ce qu'elle pouvait en juger- le dévorait, plus ou moins, discrètement des yeux. Leur entrée avait été remarquée dans ce grand restaurant du centre ville. Elle était émerveillée que Derek l'amène là. Un voiturier avait pris le volant de la voiture à leur arrivée pour la garer dans un parking privé, un portier leur avait ouvert la porte et un maître de salle leur avait indiqué leur chemin vers une de leurs meilleures tables. Elle savait qu'elle était enviée par la majorité de la population féminine qui se trouvait dans la salle, ce qui rendit son sourire encore plus éclatant. Cependant, ce soir, Derek Morgan était à elle. Il ne l'était peut-être qu'en tout bien tout honneur mais toute son attention était tournée vers elle, Penelope Garcia.

L'informaticienne sursauta quand Derek lui prit une main et qu'il porta sa paume à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Elle se sentit rougir. Pour peu, elle en glousserait.

« Où est-tu Beauté ? Ton esprit a l'air ailleurs… »

Elle secoua la tête, souriant comme pour s'excuser.

« - Je suis désolée, Morgan. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées. Je ne le referai plus.  
- Des pensées agréables, j'espère ?  
- Très ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air mutin.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le sourire de l'agent devienne encore plus grand. Et pourtant… Elle l'observait, fascinée.

« - J'espère qu'elles le seront encore plus. Tu sais que la soirée ne fait que commencer. »

Penelope hocha la tête. Encore une fois, elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite, excitée par avance. Le repas avait été parfait. Ils avaient très bien mangé, même si les quantités n'avaient pas été des plus gargantuesques, tout en discutant de tout et de rien, évitant de parler du travail. Derek avait parlé de son enfance à Chicago, en omettant certains détails dont aucun de deux ne voulait discuter, et elle avait mentionné ses parents. Quand les choses étaient devenues un peu trop complexes, ils s'étaient rabattus sur des sujets de conversation plus banals, comme les films qu'ils aimaient ou les jeux auxquels Garcia adorait jouer.

« Vos desserts », entendirent-ils.

Le serveur leur posa à chacun une assiette. Penelope fut un peu déçue par la taille ridicule de son "Chocolat pur équateur, Alpaco, en fin gâteau". Elle lança un regard au vacherin de Derek, qui n'était pas plus gros.

« Un problème ? » lui demanda ce dernier.

Elle se rendit alors compte que depuis le début, son vis-à-vis essayait au maximum de lui rendre leur soirée la plus confortable possible. Elle choisit alors de ne pas se laisser gagner par la contrariété.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. »

L'homme hocha la tête mais, quelques secondes plus tard, il se pencha vers elle et lui confia :

« Si tu as un creux plus tard, je connais l'endroit où on fait les meilleurs hot-dogs de DC. Et, juste à côté, il y a le meilleur glacier de DC. »

Garcia sourit, heureuse. Elle nageait dans le bonheur absolu. Quand Derek lui fit goûter de son dessert en lui tendant sa cuillère, elle entendit presque les soupirs de frustration et d'envie autour d'elle. Elle se réjouit et recommença à babiller, voulant que son ami s'amuse autant qu'elle.

_**PGDM**_

La musique assourdissante les empêchait de parler. Ils traversèrent la piste de danse pour aller vers l'espace des canapés. Penelope se frayait un chemin, essayant de ne pas perdre de vue son ami, à quelques pas devant elle. Cependant, elle se laissa distancer et ne le retrouva plus dans la foule. Elle resta quelques instants planter là où elle était, scrutant les danseurs quand elle sentit une main prendre la sienne. Fermement la dite main l'amena au loin. Elle eut tout le loisir de voir que le bras auquel elle était attachée était celui de Derek et elle soupira de soulagement. Cela aurait bête de perdre l'homme après de si bons moments passés ensemble.

Ils réussirent à trouver une table libre et s'y installèrent. Il leur semblait que la musique était moins forte quand ils s'assirent. Ils durent pourtant se faire des signes pour se faire comprendre. Derek se leva vers le bar qui se trouvait aussi de ce côté-là.

La blonde le suivit des yeux. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que, comme des louves affamées, plusieurs jeunes femmes se jettent derrière Morgan. Une petite bagarre s'ensuivit que Penelope observa, amusée. Finalement, une belle brune réussit à se rapprocher de l'homme qu'elle convoitait. Garcia ne put qu'imaginer la conversation entre eux, une danse offerte ou une boisson. Soudain, elle prit peur. Ici, il y avait tellement de tentations. Bien sûr, son ami avait dit qu'il serait là pour répondre à la moindre des ses envies mais elle ne voulait pas l'empêcher de s'amuser. Et si cela voulait dire qu'elle devait le laisser danser avec d'autres… Elle déglutit péniblement et détourna le regard. Un mantra passait en boucle dans sa tête : « _Ne t'attache pas à lui. Ne t'attache pas à lui._ »

Derek posa les verres sur la table et s'assit à côté de l'informaticienne, sur le canapé. Il encercla les épaules de Garcia d'une main et sirota son verre. Penelope sentait la chaleur l'envahir. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait cru que son ami ne reviendrait pas seul. Tremblant un peu, elle prit, elle aussi, sa boisson et but quelques gorgées. Enfin, Derek s'inclina vers elle et lui dit à son oreille :

« On va danser ! »

Ce n'était pas une question, il n'attendait aucune réponse. Il la prit par la main et l'obligea à se lever. Elle lui obéit, ne sachant plus penser par elle-même. Penelope savait, de toute manière, qu'il aurait pu lui demander ce qu'il voulait, elle l'aurait fait. Heureusement, cet homme n'était pas un manipulateur sadique…

Sur la piste, Derek colla son corps au sien, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Il commença à bouger et elle suivit ses mouvements, complètement hypnotisée. Plus rien ne comptait que ses hanches contre les siennes, ses doigts au bas de son dos, son front contre le sien. Elle, qui l'avait souvent admiré de loin danser avec d'autres, avait le privilège d'expérimenter la chose par elle-même. C'était presque magique. Électrique. Elle devint son pantin, se laissant guider par lui, serrée contre lui. Ses mains trouvèrent le chemin de son cou et ses doigts s'entrelacèrent derrière sa nuque. La bouche de Morgan s'égara dans ses cheveux, sur une de ses tempes, sur sa joue… Leurs nez se frottèrent… Elle gémit honteusement, sans contrainte, car elle savait que les bruits seraient couverts par la musique, qu'elle n'entendait plus pourtant. Lorsque leurs bouches se touchèrent, ce fut l'explosion. Derek l'agrippa plus fermement, la retenant contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuit.

Ils restèrent sur la piste un long moment, dansant langoureusement l'un contre l'autre, ne se souciant pas des gesticulations des autres personnes autour d'eux.

Leurs bouches s'étaient très peu décollées après ça. Penelope découvrait avec émerveillement que Derek était chatouilleux mais aussi très câlin. Lui sut très vite qu'elle frissonnait quand il l'embrassait dans le cou. Il en profita. Elle pouffa quand il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Elle ne réfléchissait plus à rien. De toute manière, elle ne le pouvait pas. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il allait se passer quand la soirée serait terminée… Elle aurait bien le temps de regretter…

**_DMPG_**

Morgan mordit avec bonne humeur dans son hot dog. Penelope, face à lui, plongea deux doigts dans son assiette de frites.

« Hé, femme, ce sont mes frites ! »

Elle lui tira la langue puis sourit.

« - Que veux-tu ? Elles m'attirent. Elles m'appellent et me disent "Mange-moi ! " »

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit puis il devint mutin.

« - Moi, je sais très bien ce que j'ai plutôt envie de manger ! »

Il assortit sa déclaration d'un haussement de sourcils suggestif qui fit rire la jeune femme.

« - Si tu es sage, mon grand… Si tu es sage…  
- Alors je serai très très sage !  
- Nous verrons ça, mauvais garçon ! »

Leur hilarité augmenta. Derek se saisit d'une serviette et s'en servit pour s'essuyer les mains et sa bouche.

« - Je reviens, Princesse… »

Penelope hocha la tête. Elle l'observa se déplacer, dans son beau pantalon, jusqu'aux toilettes du petit snack. Jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde, elle sut, comme au restaurant, qu'elle n'était pas la seule à manger des yeux l'homme, à baver sur ses atouts parfaits. Les regards qu'on lui lançait ensuite montraient l'envie et l'incrédulité. Elle savait que beaucoup ne comprenait pas comment un Adonis tel que Derek Morgan pouvait s'afficher avec elle. Elle reporta son attention sur ses frites qu'elles trouvaient maintenant bien fades dans sa bouche. Elle avala péniblement celle qu'elle mâchait et essaya de ne pas remarquer tous ces yeux braqués sur elle.

Quand Derek s'assit à sa place, elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea sans un mot, elle aussi, vers les toilettes. Là, elle essaya de se calmer un peu, tapotant ses joues avec de l'eau. Depuis leurs baisers, elle se sentait moins confiante comme si ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu l'effrayait au plus haut point. Elle inspira et expira un grand coup. Un peu plus vaillante, son moment de panique passé, elle sortit de son refuge de fortune.

Elle s'arrêta en remarquant une nouvelle jeune femme qui parlait avec Derek. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à une telle scène, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois de la soirée, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiète.

Cependant, souriant mais distant, Derek mit fin à la conversation. Il se leva et, ayant repérée Penelope, marcha vers elle en tenant son manteau. Il l'aida à le vêtir.

**_DMPG_**

Le chemin de retour fut silencieux. L'homme était concentré sur sa conduite et Penelope le dévorait des yeux. Elle voulait en profiter jusqu'au bout. Le beau rêve arrivait à sa fin. Quand enfin, il se gara près de chez elle, l'informaticienne soupira. Elle aurait aimé continuer à rêver. Derek se pencha vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Une main de l'homme se perdit dans ses cheveux, défaisant sa coiffure qui tenait encore miraculeusement grâce à quelques barrettes. Entre deux baisers, elle réussit à dire :

« Tu… tu… veux monter ? »

L'homme rit puis l'embrassa délicatement.

« - Baby Girl, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en ai envie ! Mais… si jamais je viens chez toi… Il ne se passera rien.  
- Oh ! »

Brusquement, Penelope se sentit refroidie. Elle aurait dû s'en doute. Elle essaya de sourire bravement, tout en se dégageant de son étreinte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne… je ne me…  
- Hé, petite idiote, ne commence pas à te faire de mauvaises idées, d'accord. »

Elle hocha la tête, encore un peu secouée.

Dans son appartement, elle s'affaira alors que Derek laissait vagabonder son regard. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis ce qui s'était passé… La mâchoire de l'homme se crispa puis il posa ses yeux sur son amie. Il avait failli la perdre… Il se dirigea vers le comptoir derrière lequel Penelope continuait à s'occuper.

« Hé, Beauté, arrête de faire ce café et viens t'asseoir avec moi sur ton canapé. Allez, viens. On ne le boira pas de toute façon. »

La jeune femme accepta et reposa le paquet. Elle soupira et rapidement alla s'installer sur le sofa. Elle espérait que Morgan se placerait plus loin mais il fit exprès de se coller à elle puis l'embrassa dans le cou. Le baiser la détendit un peu mais Penelope n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Qu'allait-il lui annoncer ?

« Bébé, il faut qu'on parle. Et je suis bien content qu'on le fasse ici. Tu vois… je… Oh, ma Déesse, arrête de trembler ! Je ne vais pas te manger.  
- Derek, arrête de tourner en rond et dis-moi ce que tu as à dire ! »

L'agent du FBI rit.

« - Je t'aime », déclara-t-il calmement.

Elle sourit.

« - Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit. Je t'aime aussi, tu le sais.  
- Non, Garcia, non. Pas comme ça, pas juste comme ça. Je t'aime tellement, Princesse. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer l'état dans lequel j'étais quand j'ai cru… Et après… Je… Je ne veux plus rater… Si jamais… Il est arrivé trop de mauvaises choses dans ma vie pour que je laisse passer ma chance de te le dire… Je t'aime, Penelope. »

Les yeux de la femme s'embuèrent.

« Pleure pas, Bébé. Où est passée ma déesse sans peur avec la langue bien pendue ?  
- Elle… elle… Oh, Morgan, que veux-tu que je te dise ?  
- Rien, Penelope, rien. Tu n'as aucun mot à dire. D'ailleurs, maintenant, on va se taire tous les deux. »

Derek fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa. La blonde émit un soupir de contentement. Elle se coula contre lui et encercla ses épaules de ses bras. Tout ce dont elle avait rêvé était en train d'arriver. Alors elle savoura. Est-ce que c'était elle ou Derek avait vraiment un goût chocolat ? Un chocolat épicé et fort… Et elle adorait le chocolat.

Le lendemain, Penelope se réveilla avec difficulté. La tête lourde, elle essaya de se redresser. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant pourquoi subitement elle trouvait bizarre d'être seule dans son lit. C'est là qu'elle se souvint. Derek était couché près d'elle. Il aurait dû être là.

Un bruit dans l'autre pièce la fit se lever. Elle prit son peignoir et l'enfila avant d'aller du côté salon. Elle stoppa et croisa les bras, amusée. Derek, chantonnant, préparait le petit-déjeuner. Quand il la vit, il leva les bras au plafond.

« Poupée, tu viens de tout gâcher. Moi qui espérais te réveiller avec un bon café et des tartines. »

Elle rit et se déplaça derrière le comptoir. Elle embrassa son homme qui la serra contre lui.

« Retourne au lit, mon cœur, j'arrive.  
- D'accord, mon héros », dit-elle avec emphase.

Elle sauta sur son lit, se dépêchant de se glisser sous sa couette. Elle admira le plateau garni que Derek apporta mais attacha plus d'importance à la tenue de l'homme. Ce caleçon était particulièrement seyant… À croquer !

_**DMPG**_

Le week-end passa rapidement, tout comme la semaine. Ils ne se virent pas pendant plusieurs jours, ne pouvant que se téléphoner tard dans la nuit pour se souhaiter de bons rêves. Quand Derek revint, il se montra tout aussi gentleman. Comme toujours.

Ils partageaient leur temps entre le BAU et l'appartement de Penelope où l'homme se sentait plutôt bien. Personne ne se doutait de rien encore, bien que Morgan sentait souvent les regards de JJ et de Hotch sur lui. De toute manière, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il ne comptait pas se cacher, il avait envie de le crier au monde entier. Et il allait commencer pas plus tard que lors du week-end prolongé du jour de l'Indépendance. Il avait prévenu sa mère et ses sœurs qu'il ne viendrait pas seule. Il savait qu'elles aimeraient Penelope autant que lui.

Il sourit. Maintenant qu'il avait pris les billets et posé leurs congés à un Hotch très compréhensif, il n'avait plus qu'à lui en parler. Elle serait plus que nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer sa belle-mère… Mais il savait que le dîner qu'il allait lui mijoter l'aiderait à se calmer… Et si le repas échouait, il connaissait quelques techniques qui réussissaient à tous les coups !


End file.
